It is well accepted and established that water is the most abundant nutrient found in the body, accounting for roughly two-thirds of the adult body weight. It is also the most important nutrient and is the primary transporter of other nutrients throughout the body. It is necessary for all building functions and all body processes including digestion, absorption, circulation, brain function and excretion.
Energy and vitality depend on how well the body breaks down, assimilates and converts food to energy. Simply eating well or taking nutritional supplements will make little difference if the body is not able to digest and fully absorb all the nutrients consumed.
It has accordingly been recognised that all processes in the body depend on water. However, this does not mean just water intake, but rather water utilization or absorption at the cellular level.
Should the body's hydration become compromised, fatigue may be one of the first a lost obvious signs. Others include depression, poor digestion, joint problems, aging skin and general skin problems, candida difficulties, constipation, difficulty concentrating and an aversion to drinking water or unsatisfied thirst.